


ice cream, you scream

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Seonghwa was staring at his mouth with a dreamy expression and only looked up when Yeosang cleared his throat."Something the matter?" Yeosang wanted to know."Yeah, uh, just a little something on your lip again. You're such a messy eater, Yeosang. Let me help you clean that up."
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	ice cream, you scream

The sweltering heat was almost unbearable, oppressive even. Not a single breeze moved the leaves of the trees and the surface of the pool was almost entirely still. The scents of summer mixed with a slight tinge of chlorine filled Yeosang's nose. The only thing offering some sort of relief was the awning overhead. 

Yeosang had his eyes closed and was close to drifting into a peaceful slumber when something icy touched his thigh, almost causing him to fall off his deck chair.

Laughing whole-heartedly, Seonghwa plopped down on the deck chair beside Yeosang's, a pint of vanilla flavoured ice cream in his hands. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist," his boyfriend told him, that cheeky smile still adorning his face. 

"It's alright," Yeosang said, taking off his sunglasses and putting them underneath his chair, "I think I needed that, otherwise I would have fallen asleep."

"Ah, well, I couldn't have let that happen now, could I? Who else would I share this with?" Seonghwa handed Yeosang a spoon before he took off the lid of the icy treat, putting it to the side. 

Yeosang watched as tiny drops of condensed water began rolling down the side of the package, only to be stopped by Seonghwa's slender fingers. There was some distance between their chairs, so both of them had to lean forward if they wanted to share. "You could always eat it by yourself," Yeosang told Seonghwa as he put some ice cream on his spoon, closing his eyes in pleasure when the cool mass met his tongue.

"But where's the fun in that?" Seonghwa asked, popping a spoon of ice cream into his mouth as well. 

Grinning around the spoon in his mouth, Yeosang murmured, "I didn't say it would be fun."

"It really wouldn't be fun, but there'd definitely be more ice cream for me," Seonghwa teased when he ate another spoonful.

"Hey! Don't people always talk about how sharing is caring?" Yeosang looked at Seonghwa with innocent puppy eyes and licked his spoon clean. 

Seonghwa retorted, "Is that so? But even if I wasn't ready to share, I'm sure you'd find a way to get what you want. You're sneaky like that."

"Okay then," Yeosang said and put his spoon onto the lid of the ice cream for the time being. "I'll wait for you to share with me."

Seonghwa snorted, but then he saw the determined expression on Yeosang's face. "Oh, you're serious." Seonghwa ate some more. "Do you really think you can do that?"

"Well, you're not just going to let me sit here and make me watch, will you?" Yeosang asked, resting his head in the palms of his hands, pouting at his boyfriend.

"The jury is still debating," Seonghwa grinned, but went against his own statement by lifting the spoon to Yeosang's lips, waiting for him to eat. And who was Yeosang to decline such an offer? He took the spoon in his mouth, holding Seonghwa's gaze until he pulled back, licking his lips. 

"Tastes better from your spoon," Yeosang said with a smile. 

"Does it?" Seonghwa asked and licked his spoon as well, absent-mindedly. Yeosang simply hummed in reply and watched Seonghwa's tongue trace the metal and swallowed dryly. The temperature seemed to be rising all of a sudden. 

Seonghwa ate a spoonful of ice cream before he fed Yeosang again, repeating the action a couple of times and feeding the both of them. When he gave Yeosang an especially big spoonful, Yeosang waved his hands in surrender and laughed. He swallowed quickly and exclaimed, "Stop it, what are you doing?"

Looking at him with big, innocent eyes, Seonghwa teased, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But there's something on your lips. Let me help you clean that up."

Seonghwa cupped Yeosang's face, softly resting his palm against his cheek, and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before his tongue darted out to lick Yeosang's top lip, tracing it deliberately. Yeosang closed his eyes to savour the feeling, but Seonghwa pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in.

Yeosang looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Seonghwa simply gave him another cheeky grin in turn. "What's wrong? You look kind of displeased."

"No, no, I didn't say anything," Yeosang assured him.

Seonghwa said, "Well, your mouth is clean now, so there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"What a relief," Yeosang breathed and looked into Seonghwa's eyes as another spoonful of ice cream entered his mouth. Yeosang dunked his upper lip in the vanilla flavoured treat, closing his eyes and humming, enjoying the taste and the reaction he was surely inciting within Seonghwa.

When Yeosang opened his eyes again he was satisfied to find that he had been right. Seonghwa was staring at his mouth with a dreamy expression and only looked up when Yeosang cleared his throat. 

"Something the matter?" Yeosang wanted to know. 

"Yeah, uh, just a little something on your lip again. You're such a messy eater, Yeosang. Let me help you again."

Yeosang had to suppress a chuckle when Seonghwa pressed his mouth to his own again, licking his upper lip clean once more. This time, however, Yeosang stuck his own tongue out to meet Seonghwa's, giving him innocent puppy eyes when Seonghwa pulled away with a surprised gasp. 

He looked at Yeosang for a second before he leaned in again, his eyes closed. Yeosang also closed his eyes as their lips met, relishing the feeling of his exquisite mouth. This time it was Seonghwa who initiated a french kiss, teasingly pushing his tongue between Yeosang's lips, who immediately took the liberty to suck on it softly. It was definitely appreciated considering the little whine it pulled from Seonghwa. 

Opening his mouth some more, Yeosang invited Seonghwa in, letting their tongues, which were still cool from the ice cream, slide against each other until they were warm again. 

When Yeosang pulled away to catch his breath, he turned his head to kiss along Seonghwa's cheek, down to his jaw, leaving a path of sweet little kisses on his boyfriend's skin. Yeosang's hands found their way to the back of Seonghwa's neck, keeping him in place when he started sucking at a particularly sensitive area on Seonghwa's neck. Yeosang would be lying if he said the way Seonghwa groaned didn't make him feel some type of way.

Seonghwa wrapped an arm around Yeosang's middle and Yeosang had to suppress an involuntary shiver. His back had always been sensitive to touch, and the fact that neither of them were wearing shirts since both of them were only clad in swimming trunks didn't help, either. Seonghwa was still holding the pint of ice cream, though, which he finally decided to put aside. "Ah, fuck," he said all of a sudden.

Yeosang pulled away from his throat, staring at the love bite shining with his spit blooming on Seonghwa's tan skin in a daze before he asked, "What's wrong?"

Bringing his hand up, Seonghwa showed him instead of giving a verbal reply. His thumb was covered in ice cream, the melting treat threatening to drip off his hand. 

"Well," Yeosang said, "I guess it's my turn to help you clean up the mess you've made this time, isn't it?" 

"Looks like it," Seonghwa said with a grin, but his lips soon parted with a quiet gasp because Yeosang unceremoniously grabbed Seonghwa's wrist and sucked his thumb into his mouth. He took his sweet time cleaning the digit, tasting the artificial, sugary flavour of the ice cream mixed with the natural taste of skin. 

Once his finger was clean, Seonghwa pulled it out of Yeosang's mouth, but upon seeing the hazy gaze on his boyfriend's face he pushed his forefinger and his middle finger between his lips instead, letting him suck on the digits for a while. Yeosang put his whole heart into the simple task, running his tongue along the elegant fingers in his mouth, sliding it between them, not leaving a single millimetre of skin unattended. 

Yeosang kept one hand around Seonghwa's wrist, but he brought his other hand up to trace the veins and the knuckles on the back of his boyfriend's hand, slowly letting them wander across the smooth skin and Seonghwa tightened his grip around Yeosang's waist, caressing his back with slow, loving motions. This time, Yeosang actually had to shiver, writhing under the strokes of Seonghwa's hand.

Then, Seonghwa pressed down on his tongue, letting his fingers slide in deeper, until Yeosang had to focus on breathing and had to fight the urge to gag. Fortunately for him, that was the moment Seonghwa decided to remove his fingers, letting them rest on Yeosang's lips for a second, wetting them before he leaned in to kiss him once more. That kiss instantly devolved into something dirty, more tongue and spit than lips and Yeosang couldn't help but moan into it. 

Seonghwa trailed his wet fingers down Yeosang's chest until he reached the waistband of his swimming trunks, placing his hand on the obvious bulge tenting the fabric. The reaction was instantaneous: Yeosang started grinding his hips up, once again moaning into Seonghwa's mouth as he pressed his palm down harder in order to create more friction for Yeosang. 

Yeosang pulled away to tell Seonghwa, "Fuck, I want you so bad."

Grinning, Seonghwa retaliated, "I noticed." He tightened his grip on Yeosang's erection to highlight his statement and Yeosang simply groaned in reply, rutting against Seonghwa's hand more insistently.

"Let me suck you off," Yeosang requested, sounding a bit breathless. On an afterthought, he added, "Please."

Seonghwa ran his hands through Yeosang's long hair and said, "Always so polite, hm. Aren't you worried about the neighbours seeing you with your mouth full of cock?"

Yeosang glanced around. Beyond the area shaded by the awning, there was the pool, a wide area of grass stretching behind that, some trees and bushes lining the fence separating the property from the neighbours'. It was a nice day and they were likely to be outside as well. 

"They can watch for all I care. I want you," Yeosang breathed. 

"Well," Seonghwa drawled, "if it's like that there's nothing stopping us."

Yeosang hummed in reply and got on his knees between Seonghwa's legs, trailing his hands over his boyfriend's chest, tracing his pecs and his nicely toned abs before he leaned in to kiss down from Seonghwa's sternum to his belly button. He couldn't resist dipping his tongue inside, his hands resting on Seonghwa's abdomen, feeling his muscles tense.

When Yeosang tugged Seonghwa's swimming trunks off, he took a moment to take in the picture before him—Seonghwa's skin, glistening with a light sheen of sweat, his hair hanging into his face as he stared down at Yeosang with a hungry expression. Not to forget his lovely cock that was standing proudly. Yeosang licked his lips.

He started nice and slow, loosely holding on to the base as he kissed his way up to the tip, his tongue darting out to trace a protruding vein on his way down, savouring the taste of his flesh and repeating the motion until Seonghwa started shifting, impatient from the teasing. 

Yeosang didn't waste any more time and positioned the head of Seonghwa's cock between his wet lips, sucking on it softly and languidly twirling his tongue around it. Hearing the guttural moan that left Seonghwa's mouth was deeply satisfying to Yeosang and he came up to drool over his erection, watching his spit slide down Seonghwa's length before he went down on him again, taking him deeper in his mouth, enjoying the heavy feeling on his tongue. 

"Ah, Yeosang," Seonghwa breathed and brushed Yeosang's hair out of his face, "You're so pretty like this. You love being on your knees for me, don't you?"

Yeosang glanced up at Seonghwa through his lashes and Seonghwa groaned when he met his eyes, burying his fingers in Yeosang's hair, so he went down again, bringing his own hand up to rest on top of Seonghwa's. He very quickly got the hint and tightened his grip on Yeosang's hair, pushing his head down farther on his cock, making him take more of him. 

The new development had Yeosang humming in satisfaction. He moved his hands to brace them on Seonghwa's thighs while the older boy began using Yeosang's mouth as he pleased, forcing his head down and keeping him there for several seconds because he knew that's exactly what Yeosang wanted and that he could take it. 

"That's a good boy," Seonghwa praised, sounding about as breathless as Yeosang felt and watched a beautiful blush spread on his boyfriend's cheeks.

When Seonghwa let Yeosang come up again, he only had a short moment to catch his breath before he was choking on cock again, drooling onto Seonghwa's balls. Seonghwa moaned shamelessly loudly as he continued seeking his own pleasure and Yeosang could tell that he was close by the way he was rocking his hips, chasing the heat of Yeosang's talented mouth.

Yeosang's own erection throbbed at the thought of Seonghwa coming down his throat, so he pressed his palm against the tent in his swimming trunks, but the action only brought little relief, which made him whine desperately. 

"Baby, your _mouth_ ," Seonghwa groaned and Yeosang removed his hand from his crotch, taking the liberty to gently massage Seonghwa's balls instead as he began bobbing his head faster. Seonghwa's grip on Yeosang's hair tightened as he came and, _fuck_ , honestly, Yeosang also wanted to come right then and there when felt Seonghwa's cock pulse in his mouth and heard the low groan that left his mouth. 

Yeosang kept sucking Seonghwa's dick lazily until he could feel him going soft. Only then did he pull off to swallow, entirely aware of the fact that his mouth was a mess, red and wet and glistening with spit and come. He could feel something drip down his chin, but before he had a chance to wipe his face, Seonghwa reached out and did it for him. "You're always so messy," he told him with a fond little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"But you like it," Yeosang teased, internally cringing at how wrecked his voice sounded.

Seonghwa hummed and confirmed, "I do." Then, he leaned in and kissed Yeosang, obscenely licking into his mouth and probably tasting himself.

Yeosang whimpered when Seonghwa pulled away and instantly chased after him, their mouths meeting once again. Seonghwa made a surprised yet pleased sound in the back of his throat and he, too, slid down on the ground next to his deck chair to make their position more comfortable, reciprocating the kiss and wrapping his arms around Yeosang's middle to bring him closer.

Soon, one of Seonghwa's hands wandered beneath the swimming trunks, squeezing Yeosang's ass. Yeosang finally brought himself to detatch his mouth from Seonghwa's. "Please touch me," he requested, breathing the words against Seonghwa's lips.

Seonghwa tugged Yeosang's shorts down without wasting any more time, only giving a verbal reply once they were off, "Of course."

Seonghwa sat between Yeosang's legs, pushing them apart before he spit into his palm, bringing his hand down to caress the tip of Yeosang's cock, foregoing any further teasing. 

" _Ah_ ," Yeosang cried, feeling sensitive and close to bursting already. Pleasuring his boyfriend always got him hot and bothered, so that didn't really come as a surprise.

Yeosang's hands came down to rest on Seonghwa's wrist. However, Seonghwa didn't feel the need to slow down, jerking Yeosang off fast and dirty, and when he started paying special attention to the head of his cock, dragging his thumb over it, Yeosang's hands tightened around his wrist, so Seonghwa spontaneously slapped them away, which only resulted in Yeosang's moans increasing in volume. 

"Baby, you're so loud. You really don't give a single fuck about the neighbours, do you?" Seonghwa clicked his tongue in reprimand and squeezed Yeosang's erection a tiny bit tighter just to hear him make those sweet sounds again. "But maybe that's what you want, hm? Do you want them to listen to you fall apart? Come stand by the fence and watch?"

Whining, Yeosang threw his head back. "Shit, are you trying to kill me?" he managed to ask, but he didn't actually sound like he was complaining.

Seonghwa continued working his magic, mercilessly teasing his boyfriend, "You say that like this isn't exactly what you get off on."

"You know me too well," Yeosang groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, abdominal muscles twitching visibly and Seonghwa knew he was close. When Seonghwa reached up with his free hand to tweak one of Yeosang's nipples the way he knew he liked, Yeosang opened his mouth in a, fortunately, silent scream, releasing over his belly and Seonghwa's hand. 

Seonghwa kept his hand on him, though, and didn't stop touching him until Yeosang started shaking. When Yeosang took a hold of his wrist again, Seonghwa removed his hand immediately, instead dragging a finger through the mess on Yeosang's abdomen, proceeding to bring it up to his boyfriend's mouth. Yeosang made eye contact with Seonghwa as he sucked the digit clean lazily. 

Afterwards, Seonghwa licked the remaining come off Yeosang's skin, dedicatedly lapping it all up. Yeosang watched in fascination, still feeling a bit breathless. Once Seonghwa was done, he pulled Yeosang in for another kiss, languid and slow, their mouths tasting alike.

When they parted, Seonghwa brushed Yeosang's long hair out of his face, pressing a soft kiss to his birthmark. "Want to go for a swim?" he suggested.

Yeosang gave him a radiant smile. "Sure!" When his eyes fell on the pint of molten ice cream, he added, "Maybe we should put this back in the freezer first, though."

"Yeah," Seonghwa agreed, grimacing as he took the sad puddle of ice cream in, "maybe."

They looked at each other with serious expressions before they burst out laughing in unison, lying down on the ground in a tangle of limbs, kissing in between giggles. 

They'd take care of the ice cream later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! please leave kudos and a comment if you did :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)


End file.
